A Gift or A Curse?
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: This story takes place during the current storyline Oct-Nov 2017 when a man with Jason Morgan's old face suddenly appears and what is the fallout for Jason, Sam and Patient 6?


A GIFT OR A CURSE?

 _The story is set during the current storyline (October-November 2017) right before Sam is released from the hospital as the reveal of a familiar faced man looms Samantha Morgan feels her life has been turned upside down. For those with a particular liking to one version versus the other I will be leaning towards Sam remaining with Billy's Jason._

CHAPTER 1

Sam felt a familiar hand holding hers and as she struggled to open her eyes she couldn't help but have that uncanny feeling she's always had of feeling safe with Jason. She didn't need to open her eyes to know her husband was there laying watch over her until he could breathe again looking into her eyes. Sam still felt like the ground below her was swaying which meant whatever she had in her system was still very much in control of the majority of her bodily functions.

Jason rubbed his thumb across the inside of her wrist as it was their universal sign of comfort and connection that they had long demonstrated with one another. It always surprised Jason how the mere touch of his wife could calm his rage or fear and bring him to a place that brought him - home. Samantha Marie Morgan formerly McCall was the unwavering force that took his life by storm more than once and he was damn lucky she gave him chance after chance. Now when everything seemed to be changing for them this man, this imposter comes crashing into their peaceful life and trying to dismantle it from the very core. Jason couldn't have prepared himself for this kind of thing to happen, I mean sure there have been a ton of bizarre things happen in Port Charles, but come on a guy comes back with your old face and claiming he is you, what is the appropriate response in that case? Honestly Jason didn't give a shit because this man comes barging into Sonny's house carrying his wife who almost drowned apparently and was drugged back to Sonny's for what?

Jason thought back to how powerless and in full rage he felt watching this man continue to hold his wife life she was some sort of toy or prize. It took everything in Jason to maintain any form of reasoning because the instant he saw him holding her he wanted to rip her from his arms and kill him. Then the guy just stands there continuing to hold her and put her down to see if she was okay oh no he goes into this explanation and he has to get Sonny's approval to put her down. Jason could not fathom how this man claiming to be him wouldn't immediately well to start with take her to get actual medical attention. Even if the hospital was supposedly unsafe he could have contacted Monica or even Liz.

Jason chuckled a bit thinking about giving the guy a little shove when he did finally put her down on the couch. He was lucky that little push was all Jason gave him because if his wife's health condition was not undetermined he would have ripped the guy limb from limb right then and there.

Jason looked up to her pale, but beyond words beautiful wife's face and gave thanks she was still here and he could pray that he got another chance to continue to prove to this amazing woman how grateful his is to have her in his life. Jason thought of everything they had been through and the continual obstacles they faced and came out stronger than ever and before their lives were torn in two they were ready to embark on a new chapter for them and their family.

Jason wasn't sure how Sam will react upon learning the news that there is the man out there with his old face claiming to be him? What made matters worse was that Sonny and Carly seemed to immediately abandon him and any connection he thought they had with one another to supposedly reunite with the old him.

Jason flashed to that moment at Sonny's with that imposter holding her and watching her wake up for a moment clinging to him and looking at him and then falling back under. He saw her eyes question and hope if only for a moment and it broke his heart. Sure, he could try and rationalize it to himself and probably anybody else, but the truth was he didn't know if she would have doubts in the man she married.

Tears started to form in his eyes as he gently rubbed her hand this his thumb and with the other stroked her hair. He hated that she was once again back in this hospital unconscious probably due to his life or something to do with him and it played on his fear that yet again he had hurt her or she was hurt because of him.

"Sam, honey I really need you to open your eyes and let me see those amazing brown orbs that captivate my soul. From the moment, I laid my eyes on you in the PCPD interrogation room my world was forever changed. Well I guess that's a lie, isn't it? Not my world being changed part because that is the gospel truth I mean the part where I first saw you was at the PCPD and the truth is the first time I saw you was at Jake's. You know until this very moment I don't think we ever really acknowledged that time well at least I never brought it up. I walked through the doors of Jake and did my usual survey of the room and the occupants and when my eyes landed on you at the bar whipping your hair back it took all of me not to stagger a bit. Samantha, I know you hate when I call you that, but you know I'm serious when you get the full first name and I am when I say that you quite literally and figuratively take my breath away."

"Hell, on my wedding day to Elizabeth you took my breath away, not the woman I was to marry but you Sam, it's always been you. That day Sam I never fully apologized for how I treated you on that day and I should. I'm so sorry Sam, I wish I could explain why I acted that way and pushed you away and if I could take it back I would because believe it or not when Carly told me I was Jason Morgan I wished she was joking. I fought her every step of the way and even to the point of hearing her, but she got through to me. In fact, what she said rang so true to my heart that I was scared Sam, me Sam the big bad enforcer was petrified that this drop dead gorgeous brunette with killer curves and a heart of gold could actually be his" Jason laughed a bit.

"Sam, I had such erotic thoughts of you, I know time and place but it's true after that image of you and I in bed together every time I saw you a part of me ached for you." Jason stood and paced the room a bit remembering how stifled and electric it felt back then before he finally unlocked what he thought was the key to his dream come true – this Goddess was and is now his wife.

Sam laid there trying to process what she was hearing and the past and present were blending together in this mixture of confusion. A tear escaped her eye thinking of that day when her world first got turned right side up after it all came crashing down. Sam thought it was so funny because the most she would ever hear Jason talk was when she was in the hospital so I guess in an odd way she could be thankful for her bad luck when it came to her frequency of being at General Hospital.

Sam wondered how many people get a second chance in life let alone a fourth? Her and Jason had truly been to hell and back and it felt like things were about to come off the hinges again. Suddenly his face flashed through her thoughts those crystal blue eyes and Jason's face, well his old face holding her urging her to wake up and come to. Everything around her was spinning and even this face was bouncing around. Sam wondered if her illness had returned and she was seeing things again and if she was who was holding her?


End file.
